A series of encounters
by A Flicker
Summary: A series of SSHG drabbles; various situations, only one thing in common - Severus and Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Quite very much so  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Hermione, Severus

Hermione storms into the kitchen on 12 Grimmauld Place, slamming the door violently behind her, her eyes burning bright.

He flinches.

She doesn't notice.

"Miss Granger, I hope you could find it in yourself to restrain from blowing up the kitchen at least until I've finished my morning tea, and that you preferably warn me beforehand," Snape suggests.

"He told me he'd found a good make-up course. He was subtle, well, as much as he is capable of that. Implying I was in need of one! To be beautiful! As if I wasn't..."

"You are."

"I am?"

"Quite, I'd say."

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: He's got her at the place where he's hidden  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Severus, Hermione

There's nothing in the world other than his flat and his bed and his black sheets (of course they are black) and his dark dark eyes.

She knows, just knows, it's partially the thrill of the lies.

Deceit.

But it's not just that, she knows.

It's his eyes when he stares at her, ravinshingly, after picking her up and setting on his desk. It's in thoroughness and the poorly disguised eagerness.

It's the somewhat disappointed look in his eyes while she's putting on her brown dress, and it's the lingering kiss they share as they say goodbye.

She disapparates.

Reading is nice, so is reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The shape of things to come

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

"About last night...I'm sorry. It wasn't very appropriate, what I did," Severus speaks slowly, tenderly.

"I don't see what's wrong with what you did,"

"Oh, really?" he says and crosses the distance between them and finds himself standing close to her. Dangerously close.

She nods.

"Is that a dare?" he whispers and licks her earlobe.

She shivers.

Molly Weasley enters the kitchen. Hermione freezes, but Snape has already broken contact.

He sits down and proceeds to stare at her for the rest of the evening.

He'll get her. Preferably, in a locked room.

Preferably, even, with a silencing charm cast.


	4. Chapter 4

Not everything is better than being alone, Severus knows, and that is something no one argues about, especially not with him.

But for a long time Severus had also harboured another compelling notion - that nothing was better than being alone. What are people compared to the solitude of one's library, what is mindless chitchat compared to the clarity and straightforwardness of his book collection?

For a while, Severus had known nothing close to being comparable to the joys provided by solitude. He could not imagine anything quite like it.

Other than her, of course. Her spirit was contagious. Damn her.


	5. Chapter 5

He moves in shadows and she travels in light.

For them to exist, they both have to verge onto the other side once in a while.

Severus sometimes joins her for dinner with her friends _(sometimes even manages to enjoy himself)_, and she sometimes spends the night alone with him, cooking and reading _(which she enjoys more than she lets on)_.

When the course of their relationship leads them to his bed, neither her nor him can be heard complaining (but they are definitely heard).

They return to his flat, in silence.

They'll be no regrets tonight, not for them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Severus, dear?"

"Yes?"

"Do you recall, by any chance, the last time we encountered Ronald, and he seemed a bit...drunk? And he yelled a bit?"

"Yes, I told him if he had planned on harassing you ever again, I would hang him up by his toes and leave him there for a day. You laughed and didn't complain at all."

"Well, I was sure you were joking! I never thought I'd find him underneath my window, HANGING upside down!"

"Oh. Well, mea culpa, then."

"That's very tasteless of you."

"_I_ thought it was funny."

"Tasteless."

"Funny."

"Prick."

"Witch."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Professor Snape," Harry greets him, well, almost collides with him when Snape steps out of a door that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Good morning, Mr Potter."

"What brings you to the Department, Sir?"

"Business affairs, I'm afraid."

"In the janitor's closet?"

"I might have gotten lost. The Department of Mysteries can be quite confusing."

"Anyway, it's been good to see you, Sir."

Severus bids him goodbye, and Harry hurries away.

"Do you think he saw me?" Hermione emerges from the same door.

"No."

"You missed a button."

"Nevermind. Care to finish what we started?"

"I thought you'd never ask." 


End file.
